Royal Flush
Royal Flush is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of season three, and seventy-first overall. Plot The episode begins at Lammy's house, where Lammy is seen preparing some delicious sandwiches. After she's done with the preparations, there is a knock at her door. When she answers it, she finds Giggles and Petunia, her invited guests. Lammy invites them in and once she closes the door, she hears another knock. It turns out to be Flaky, who just arrived in mere coincidence. The other girls just look at each other in confusion, then they all decide to invite her inside as well. Moments later, the girls begin to play a nice game of poker. As they play, Mr. Pickels slips into one of the sandwiches Lammy made, completely unnoticed. We then cut to Petunia looking at her cards, telling others that she must've won that round. At that moment, Lammy places the sandwiches on a tray, and brings them to the table. Minutes later, everybody is famished after eating their sandwiches. However, as Flaky pats her tummy, she realizes something is wrong in her stomach, so she quickly dashes to the bathroom. From the table, the other girls are able to hear Flaky scream in distress, putting concern in the others. Inside the bathroom, Flaky, with her legs trembling, and blood dripping, lunges over the sink, breathing heavily. She looks at the toilet, and it turns out that she defecated Mr. Pickels out, revealing that the sandwich Flaky ate was the one Mr. Pickels was hiding in. The sight of this scares Flaky. Back in the room, Petunia is seen holding a tray carrying glasses of lemonade, and a hand vacuum, which she uses to suck up a few bread crumbs for her own satisfaction, due to her having Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). Lammy on the other hand, looks at her wristwatch and wonders why Flaky is spending a lot of time inside the bathroom. Concerned, Lammy walks up to the bathroom door and knocks. Flaky, who is trying to unplug the toilet with a plunger, hears the knock at the door and begins to plunge faster. Unbeknownst to her, Mr. Pickels is standing behind her and he yanks the bathroom mat underneath her, making Flaky trip. Lammy opens the bathroom door while shielding her eyes, and asks if Flaky is okay. However, when she opens her eyes, she discovers that Flaky has been murdered when the plunger she was using to unplug the toilet has impaled her through her mouth. The sight of seeing Flaky dead makes Lammy scream in sheer shock. Back at the table, Giggles is seen sitting alone, bored out of her mind. Suddenly, she sees an inanimate Mr. Pickels laying on the table. Lammy, who just left the bathroom also sees Mr. Pickels on the table. When Mr. Pickels greets her, Lammy quickly runs towards him to stop his next devious plan. Mr. Pickels grabs a deck of cards, apparently ready to fling them. However, before he can do so, Lammy tackles him, and the deck of cards in her hands slip from her hands, and they get flung at Giggles, where she gets pierced and punctured all over body. If you thought that wasn't bad enough, the razor sharp cards make Giggles' body split into numerous pieces. Inside the kitchen, Petunia is shown screaming in horror because a mere sandwich topping is laying on the floor, apparently her OCD kicking in. As Petunia looks around the room to clean up the "mess", she sees a vacuum. She quickly grabs the vacuum and sucks up the little topping, as well as Mr. Pickels, who is seen laying on the floor. With Mr. Pickels sucked up, the vacuum is now clogged. Figuring out what the problem is, Petunia places the nozzle next to her eye. However, Mr. Pickels is seen climbing out the vacuum without any problem. Unfortunately, Petunia placed the nozzle too close to her eye, making the nozzle stick to her face. Seeing Petunia in distress, Lammy proceeds to help Petunia by pulling the nozzle off, but this causes Petunia's eye to come out of its socket, and her internal organs get pulled out as well, making her face all skinny. To fix the problem, Lammy proceeds to put the vacuum from "suck" to "blow" but instead of putting Petunia's organs back in, Petunia bloats up like a balloon up to the point where she explodes, splattering her blood all over the place, much to Lammy's shocking surprise. Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Mr. Pickels is seen plunging Flaky's corpse down the toilet, which proves to be successful as the iris closes in on the corpse getting flushed down completely. Moral "Take the plunge!" Deaths #Flaky is impaled in the mouth by a plunger. #Giggles is sliced to pieces by poker cards that were flung accidentally ''(not intentionally) by Lammy. #Petunia's internal organs get sucked out by a vacuum, and she explodes when Lammy sets the vacuum from suck to blow. Goofs #When everyone is playing poker, Flaky's quills pass through her chair. #When Petunia looks at her poker cards (before she giggled) she holds her cards with one hand but in the next scene she holds them with two hands. #When the vacuum was sucking out Petunia's internal organs from her right eye, her left eye is missing its eyelashes. #The Cursed Idol and Truffles' sailor hat can be seen in the background when the girls are playing poker, however in the next shot when Lammy is bringing them sandwiches, they both disappear. #When the vacuum was sucking Petunia's eye, you can see a portion of her brain go along with it, yet when she explodes into pieces it can be seen falling to the ground, still intact. #Lammy's bow switches sides numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #In order for Mr. Pickels come out of Flaky unscratched, he must have been swallowed without her chewing, which is odd to happen, as Flaky would choke attempting to eat the pickle whole. #When Lammy comes in with the sandwiches, Giggles opens her mouth like she's confused, but instead of her voice coming out, Flaky's voice came out of Giggles body. #Petunia's thumb is shown at the bottom of her palm when she looks at her cards. Trivia *The name of this episode derives from "royal flush," which is the highest ranking standard poker hand. When the girls were playing poker, Petunia was seen with this set before Lammy brought the sandwiches. *Storyboards for this episode were shown on Facebook and Twitter by ''Mondo Media on March 26, 2012. *The episode was uploaded on YouTube on May 6, 2012. *When Mondo Media uploaded the Blurb for Nuttin' but the Tooth to YouTube, they put a binary code in the description. If you were to use a binary code translator, it would come out: The brand new Happy Tree Friends episode, Royal Flush, will be out at the end of April! *This is the first time Lammy's house is seen, though the inside of it. *If one looks closely to the shelf on the left when the group is playing poker, The Cursed Idol can be seen. **Also, in the opposite corner of the room, Truffles' sailor hat can be seen on a table next to a plant. *In a re-uploaded version of the episode, Truffles himself can be seen briefly in the middle of Petunia when she exploded, as if Truffles was actually inside her. **Before this re-uploaded version came, this used to be the most recent episode without Truffles. *Mondo uploaded the Eleventh Hour TV episode mix (Wingin' It, Tongue in Cheek, and Easy Comb, Easy Go) onto YouTube the exact same day as this was posted on the Happy Tree Friends website. **This makes it the second time a Happy Tree Friends video is uploaded to YouTube the same day a new video is posted to the website. The first time was with Bite Sized and Pop & Corn, respectively. *This is the third time the amount of female characters outnumbers the number of males in an episode. The first was in Stayin' Alive, and the second was in Boo Do You Think You Are?. *This is the only episode where Flaky and Giggles interact with each other without Sniffles socializing with them both. *The cards used are the same cards from Lumpy's Lame Card Trick. *Evil Flippy and Giggles (the two characters who dated in On My Mind) are seen on the cards. Nutty is also seen on a card impaled to Giggles' head during her death. *If you listen closely, you can hear Lammy singing the the theme song during the credits. *This episode could further indicate that Mr. Pickels is a living creature, as he was able to kill Flaky, dispose of her corpse, get into the table confusing Giggles and come out of the vacuum cleaner without Lammy's involvement. **It is also interesting to note that Mr. Pickels actions in killing people happened only in his and Lammy's debut, where Lammy tried to stop, but somehow got involved in killing the characters, but in this episode Mr. Pickles' actions were clearly visible to the audience even when Lammy wasn't seeing him. ***However, Lammy was around in all of his moving scenes. *The "Y U No Love Cro-Marmot" gag re-aired on the credits. *Although Lammy mainly speaks her "Bahs" in this episode, her tone and expression depicts the words "What's taking her (Flaky)?" when she is curious on why Flaky is taking so much time in the bathroom. *Since Flaky was nervous at entering Lammy's house and the others felt confused about her presence, it is implied that Flaky wasn't invited to play, but decided to drop by or arrived there by coincidence. *This is the most recent appearance of Mr. Pickels as an living character if the featuring pop-up of ''All Work and No Play'' isn't counted. *This is the only time that Lammy and Mr. Pickels appear without Lumpy so far. *This is the first time we see Petunia's OCD outside of the TV series. She was seen vacuuming a few bread crumbs off the table with a hand vacuum. Later, she screamed in horror as she saw an olive with a toothpick on the floor. Also, a more subtle reference, if one pays close attention, throughout the game, Petunia's chips are always arranged in perfect organized stacks while Giggles and Lammy's are stacked but falling over and Flaky's are just randomly thrown in front of here. **Though, it's a bit odd that the states of the other girls' chips don't seem to bother her at all. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Flaky's death. *There is no dealer button to indicate who is the dealer when the characters are playing poker. *The characters who are playing poker did not raise any funds, as the middle of the table they are playing on has no poker chips. However the poker chips that are closer to them have decreased, so they might have did it offscreen. *We actually get to see all the female characters in this episode. (Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, And Lammy) Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Videos Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lammy Category:Episodes Starring Mr. Pickels Category:2012 Episodes